


【病毒狗】夜归人

by Fumingjue



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumingjue/pseuds/Fumingjue
Summary: ⚠️性暗示极度强烈，但没有直接描写。⚠️双向暗恋。
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 5





	【病毒狗】夜归人

深夜归家的Alex Mercer推门进入卧室时意外地发现了一位不速之客：Aiden Pearce正他的床上依着床头靠坐，双眼紧闭，薄被下若隐若现的人鱼线毫无疑问地昭示这位眼前人除了堪堪搭在小腹的被毯外完全未着片缕。不过这个男人此刻似乎已经睡着了，此时一片漆黑的室内只有他均匀平静的呼吸声。  
看样子就像他已经在这儿等待了很久很久。  
…其实Alex并不知道他和Aiden是怎么发展成现在这样的。他们俩并不是名正言顺的恋人，甚至即使在上过床之后也从没有过牵手或者拥抱，即使是一场酣畅的性爱结束之后Aiden也只会披上外衣回到他自己的房间清洁处理。比起情意缠绵的性交，Alex和Aiden就只像是一对彼此解答的程序：因为有需要，所以帮忙解决。输入一个问题就旋即解出一个回答，一对一的映射，不存在任何除此之外的干扰项。

启动程序往往只需要一个暗示。

只要不被某些特殊的任务打乱节奏，Alex和Aiden两个人生活都还算是挺规律。好像他们俩的第一次性[]爱就是这样开始的——也是在Alex的卧室。像是有意引诱一般的裸露，心照不宣的抚摸，然后，相拥着坠落在床单上，水乳交融。他们俩的关系也就是在此之后变了味道，只要其中一个人出现在对方的卧室就必然会引发一场最终烧到床褥间的炙热欲火。吻痕、淤青、深浅不一的牙印，到处都是，只要把二者其一的衣衫剥开就随处可见。显然他们俩之间肯定已经发生了什么，但也却确实可以说是什么都没有发生过。

可是显然今晚的安排不尽如人意。  
Alex在芝加哥有自己安排时间的自由。一般情况下他没什么非做不可的事情，也并不对外界的夜生活有多浓厚的兴趣。只不过今晚例外——常年搜索DX-1118未果的简泰克员工似乎已经对芝加哥起了疑心，在城市的街头巷尾布置了大量的检测装置。这些电子设备脱离一般的监控系统存在、哪怕即刻联系Aiden也无法起到任何作用，Alex又不好直接大张旗鼓地将它们尽数毁坏；至于Alex最终怎么花式变换着外貌收集完Aiden骇入设备可能所需的资料、最后躲过检测回到安全屋时已经是凌晨两点，而Alex最终回到安全屋打开卧室以后，迎面撞上的就是那位搭档裸着身体在他床上的模样。

月光皎皎自窗口倾泻而下，落在Aiden赤[]裸的身躯上简直像条轻薄的纱幔——Aiden的身上泛着隐约的青蓝光色，若非他身上狰狞模糊的各式伤疤和他随着呼吸而平稳欺负的饱满胸部，几乎有一瞬间让Alex产生了觉得面前人类只是艺术家雕刀下名贵石像的错觉。作为一个中年男人，AidenPearce的身材却依旧美得不像话：他的身高可足足有一米九，又长于体术战斗…他的身形修长优雅、一身肌肉精健有力，身体轮廓的每一道线条都那么流畅又均匀……

…不，Alex，现在就让Aiden好好休息吧。  
Alex Mercer最终只是摇摇头驱散了内心的想法打算快步走到Aiden面前给他掖好棉被，然而“熟睡”的Aiden却在Alex踏出第一步时猛地转过头睁开了眼。

“你回来了。”

……该死的，这只老狐狸恐怕并非真正地睡着了。尽管Aiex意识到如此却仍然没有停下脚步、而是索性大方地走向那人伸出手搭上他因为长时间暴露在空气中而微凉的肌肤。  
“是，我回来了。但我没想到你会待在这里…”  
“你一个小时等不到我就应该马上回去自己的卧室，然后睡觉去，”Alex欠身下去俯撑在Aiden身上、而被笼罩在阴影中的人也是配合地伸出手环住了对方肩膀，“…要是我一直不回来，你难道还要等上一整晚吗？”  
Alex想要Aiden别再干出这种独守空房的小怨妇才会干的事儿了：在空无一人的房间里等待到凌晨不休息？这实在是太蠢了。Aiden和Alex并非情侣，他们之间根本就没有互相忠诚的必要，也更不存在爱侣之间的互相信任。哪怕他们俩都有性[]爱的需求也未必能排在第一优先级，这一切只是因为Aiden和Alex两人仍只是互相泄欲的一对工具——

但Aiden却忽然用食指抵住了Alex的嘴唇。  
“但我仍然等到你了，不是吗？”

Aiden的等待显然没有白费，因为Alex的确回来了。  
可这更是让Alex感到了些困惑——他确实回到了这里，因为无论外界发生了什么或者有趣或者诱惑或者危险的事情、他都始终总想着要回来到这里，想要待在有Aiden存在的这里，并且从不知道什么时候开始起就一直是这样了。  
…只是至于究竟为什么？好像就连Alex Mercer自己也不知道。


End file.
